Tears of the Damned
by freya9897
Summary: Who is there to judge the judges? Who saves the saviours and rescues the heroes? Who protects the protectors, or guards the guardians? When you're the best, what is there left to achieve? When no-one sees who you are, do you really know?
1. Scream

He _screamed_.

A never-ending, eternal_ scream_. An immortal _scream_, immortal just like him. Of course, the_ scream_ was silent. After all, he was immortal, he was hardly going to show weakness in front of the mortals that dared to judge him.

But he still_ screamed_.

This wasn't how it was meant to be. All he wanted was to make things better, he wasn't a monster.

And so he _screamed_.

Why couldn't they understand? Was his point of view really so hard to comprehend? How dare they call him a murderer? How many had he killed? And then, how many had they?

He_ screamed_.

This was not the justice Kaname was so fond of talking of. In the end, he had killed no-one. Well, no-one but Gin. And Gin hardly counted, it wasn't like anyone cared he was dead. Hell, if he hadn't killed him they would have done it anyway. Besides, Gin was the murderer. He was the one with blood on his hands. Gin was the one who killed their enemies, not him. So then, why did they try to punish him, not Gin?

He _screamed_.

If he had been _screaming_ out loud his throat would be raw by now. But he wasn't, and it wasn't, and so he continued to _scream_.

And while he had killed one person, and was suddenly a murderer, they had killed hundreds and were heroes. Take Kuchiki. He was happy to kill his own sister, yet he called him a murderer.

He _screamed_ at the unfairness of it all.

Were they really all so blind as to think their world was perfect? Did they think if they kept ignoring them their problems would go away? They were all fools, sacrificing themselves for a cause they never understood, in a war that should never have affected them.

He _screamed_ at all the wasted potential.

He thought of Hitsugaya, who was still a child, who risked his life daily to protect adults who were surely no more deserving of life than he was. Wasn't that just one more example of why their military way of life was no longer viable today? Hitsugaya had once had to choose between two equally unjust options, and then had to live with that choice for the rest of his life. He had to choose between not training his power, while possibly hurting himself and those close to him, and training his powers at the cost of his freedom. After all, once one joined the academy one accepted a lifetime of serving the Gotei. In this society of theirs there was no turning back, no second chances.

He _screamed_ in frustration.

Did they really believe the lies they were fed? How could they claim to be the 'good' side, and yet condemn him without hearing a word he said. They wondered what had happened to change such a nice person into their ultimate villain. Well truth was, nothing had happened. There was no change, and that was the problem. He was the same person he'd always been, the only thing different was the way they perceived him.

He _screamed_.

And through his _scream_ he somehow managed to get out a laugh and a few words for the mere mortals that presumed to judge him yet were too blind to see the truth in front of their eyes. Truly, justice was indeed blind.

This is my first ever fic, be nice. Please review, tell me how I can improve. And, no prizes for guessing whose point of view this was written in. Yes, I know, overuse of the word scream much.


	2. Tears

Strangely enough, I don't own Bleach. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Tears.<br>It's a pretty word, just like teardrop. Beautiful even. It's kind of childish. Or maybe it's feminine. Perhaps tears were feminine and cries were childish. Regardless, it wasn't masculine. No man would ever create something so fragile or delicate.  
>So Hitsugaya wasn't crying. No, he most certainly wasn't. It was just the cold, bitter wind, stinging his eyes, nothing else. After all, Hitsugaya was a man, and no man cried.<br>Hinamori could cry. In fact, Hinamori cried a lot. She cried when she first went to the Shinigami Academy, she cried when she thought Aizen was dead, and ... She cried when she begged him to save Aizen.  
>Hitsugaya growled ever so slightly at the mention of Aizen. It was thanks to him that Rukia may never see Kurosaki again, thanks to him that Rangiku was crying, and thanks to him Hinamori was comatose for a second time.<br>No, Hitsugaya wasn't crying, but if he was then it was for lost innocence and broken promises.  
>And these tears, well they were for Hinamori.<p>

* * *

><p>Read and review please<p> 


End file.
